Bedtime Stories with Gracie Anne
by Poetheather1
Summary: It's bedtime for the littlest Possible and she wants a story. Since none of the books seem appealing, Shego decides to come up with something new and exciting for her daughter. TUIG Universe. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

Bedtime Stories with Gracie Anne

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

"Mommy? Can I has story?" Grace Anne Possible stood there in the doorway to the family room, holding her blankie and looking over at her mother.

Shego looked up from her textbook and over at her beautiful daughter standing there in her pink nightgown. She smiled and said, "Sure thing Muffin. You run to bed and I'll be there in a minute."

While Gracie was racing to her bed, Shego stood and stretched. Abby was on vacation, visiting her folks in Seattle otherwise she might have taken care of things. It wasn't an issue, as Shego loved taking care of her daughter. Her and Kim's daughter was, without a doubt in her mind, the singularly greatest thing Dr. D had ever done. With a quick glanc at the clock she realized what the time was and that made her a bit worried. Kim was very rarely at the library this late. She grabbed her communicator and checked in with her wife.

"What's the sitch?" replied Kim as she answered. The red head looked almost as if she wasn't really there, in terms of focus.

"I was just wondering where you were as it's late and I'm getting ready to put the Muffin to bed." said Shego, smiling at her redheaded troublemaker. She missed seeing her wife more often but she knew that the girl's schooling was important.

"Sorry Eme. I'm busy trying to finish this research for my final paper in Professor Warner's class. I'll be home in maybe an hour? I'm not sure. Give Gracie a kiss for me?" Kim looked distracted and it was clear to Shego that her thoughts were on the paper and not her.

Shego sighed, "Sure thing love. See you soon."

"I love you Eme." Kim gave Shego the smile that was for her alone and that helped things.

"I love you too Princess." Once she hung up Shego headed into the bedroom and saw that Grace was under the covers already. "Ready for bed Muffin?"

Grace nodded. "Can I has tucks?"

Shego grinned wickedly. "Does my little Princess need tucks?"

She leapt towards the bed and began to tuck the blankets all around Grace while saying, "Tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck!"

This got Grace giggling and Shego couldn't hold back the grin.

Shego stopped tucking her daughter in and pulled the chair over. "So you want a story?"

Grace nodded, anticipation clearly on her face. She loved story time. It was the bestest part about bedtime.

"Alright then. Let me think…" She looked over at the small bookshelf and scanned the titles. Nothing there really seemed to fit what she was in the mood for. Maybe she needed to make something up for the Muffin? But what? A burst of inspiration struck and Shego chuckled. Yes, that would be perfect. "I have a special story for you tonight. This is a tale about the Big Blue Idiot."

Grace looked confused. "Who he Mommy?"

"Well, the Big Blue Dork is this man who is blue all over, has funny eyes that get really large when he is surprised and really tiny when he is glaring at you. His hair is dark and it looks like he never washes it and he has a scar that he thinks makes him look dashing. The Big Blue Dork thinks he is a brilliant genius who will take over the world but he isn't all that." Shego was starting to enjoy this. Maybe Dr. D was useful after all?

"Now the idiot didn't work all alone. The Big Blue Dork had a beautiful assistant, named Green Girl who had long dark hair and she was mischievous."

"Like you Mommy?" asked Grace, paying rapt attention to her mother.

"Like me. Well one day the Big Blue Dork wanted to go to a new lair to make a new plan to take over the world as the old lair was made of cheese and was starting to melt a little. It wasn't made of the tasty kind of cheese but the smelly cheese."

"Ewwwww…" commented Grace.

"It was really stinky. So, he wanted to make a lair in a volcano, because that is what evil villains do. While he was there, he came up with a brilliant plan to take over the world. He would invent a ray that would make people's left shoes disappear and that would show the world that he was a brilliant evil genius and the world would bow to him." Shego chuckled, remembering that particular plot. It had been even more incredibly stupid than usual and she had commented on it a lot.

"That's stupid Mommy."

"I know it is, but the Big Blue Dork was certain that his plan would work. Well his beautiful assistant Green Girl told him it wasn't going to work several times and that made him cry. He said words can hurt and they can but the Big Blue Dork was being extra lame with this plot. Well, since he had nothing for her to do the assistant was relaxing and ignoring him as much as possible as Green Girl still had that cheese smell in her hair and it wasn't coming out yet."

This elicited a giggle from Grace, who thought that hair that smelt like stinky cheese was really funny. Shego hadn't thought so at the time, but it was funny now that she had some distance from it.

"Well, as the Big Blue Dork ranted about how awesome he was and how pretty he was and how people would walk funny because of only having one shoe someone and how people would stub their left big toes a lot, someone broke into his volcano lair to thwart him and his stupid plan."

"Who Mommy… who?" asked Grace excitedly.

Shego thought about some of Kim's stories and remembered something about Animal horoscopes. That would work. "It was the beautiful heroine Blue Fox. She jumped into the main room and her red hair flew behind her as she dropped down into the lair."

"Like my hair?"

"More like your Momma's hair. Now shush. Anyway, she was there with her sidekick Monkey Boy who promptly fell on his face. Blue Fox yelled out, 'I will stop your evil plan now Big Blue Dork!' This scared the Dork and he called for Green Girl to get the Blue Fox. Well, what the Big Blue Dork didn't know was that Green Girl loved to fight the Blue Fox and the two of them flipped around, punching and kicking, having a good time."

"Like you and Momma?"

"Just like that Princess. Well while they were fighting, Monkey Boy went for the Big Blue Dork. Well, the Big Blue Dork got scared and he pulled out his ray gun and fired it at Monkey Boy and it hit him. The silly sidekick stumbled without his shoe and rolled into the Big Blue Dork, knocking the gun away. What had also happened was the Monkey Boy lost his pants."

Grace found this really funny and Shego had to admit that it had been funny seeing how often Ron could manage to undress himself in the middle of combat. She had to wonder if it were some sort of skill.

"The two boys wrestled for a while and the fight between the Blue Fox and Green Girl was still going on. Well, the Blue Fox kicked Green Girl really hard and she flew through the air. While the Big Blue Dork tried to scramble for the ray gun, Green Girl fell on it with a loud crunch and smashed it into millions of tiny pieces." Shego recalled how much that had hurt. It had even managed to bruise her.

"Defeated by the Blue Fox, the Big Blue Dork began to cry big tears saying something about no one loving him and how his plans never seemed to work. Well Green Girl rescued him and they escaped and ran off to another lair." finished Shego.

"What happened next?" asked Grace, eyes wide in suspense. This story had really resonated with her.

Shego smiled at her daughter, leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, he had more adventures later on. I can tell you about them later. Now, go to sleep love."

"Okay. Night Mommy." yawned Grace, slightly slurring her words as her tiredness was beginning to win and her eyes were getting heavy.

Shego turned off the light and said "Good Night Muffin. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite."

Grace snuggled into her blankets some for and fell fast asleep thinking about the Big Blue Dork and how silly he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Bedtime Stories with Gracie Anne 2

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Shego finished toweling off her daughter now that she was out of the tub. How Grace had managed to get this dirty all the time was a mystery all on its own. Once done, she wrapped her up in the big towel and carried her into her bedroom, nuzzling her some to make the little girl giggle. One set of pajamas later, Shego was carefully brushing her daughter's hair out, trying to keep from pulling on the tangles.

"Bedtime story?" asked Grace, looking hopefully at her mother.

Shego nodded and tucked her daughter in. Since she wasn't keen on the books she would rather make something up. However, Grace had gotten all into Where the Wild things Are lately. "Okay. Let me see… what do you want to hear?"

"Can I has Big Blue Dork story?" Grace was all wide eyed with anticipation. So much for Wild Things.

"Sure you can. I'll bring you your sippy cup of water after the story, okay?" asked Shego, as she brushed some hair out of her daughter's face, tapping the girl's nose softly. "Now, what do you want to hear, the story of the Big Blue Dork and the Nacos or the Big Blue Dork and the Magic Sword?"

"Ooh… can I hear the Magic Sword one?" asked Grace, all excited over the prospect.

Shego smiled, now this was something she could do. Talking about her adventures with Dr. D as bedtime stories only showed how much of an idiot he had been. She had no regrets with having left him. "Sure thing Muffin. Now, where were we… oh, yes. The Big Blue Dork and his lovely assistant Green Girl, they were standing around their underwater lair, getting dripped on because it was leaky."

Grace giggled at this, "That silly Mommy."

"It really was, there were buckets everywhere to catch the water, and the Big Blue Dork was wearing a yellow rain poncho with the hood up as he kept standing dripping areas for some strange reason. Now, the Big Blue Dork had this plan to vacuum the ocean floor to pull out various minerals and stuff, which was really kind of silly. Well, there was a clunk and it seemed like they had picked something up."

"What was it?" asked Grace, a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm getting there Muffin. Hold your horses. Now the Big Blue Idiot decided that they needed to dump the dirt out so they could see what was in there. Well, for some stupid reason the Idiot stood under the dump spot and got buried in all this ocean dirt."

Naturally, Shego's daughter found this as amusing as she had at the time. "What happened then Mommy?"

"Well… they had to vacuum up the dirt that was all over the Big Blue Idiot and when they did they found a huge treasure chest standing next to him."

"A treasure chest?" Grace's green eyes got really huge at that. Treasure was a cool thing.

"Yeah. But Green Girl wasn't sure it was safe as she felt danger from it. She could sense it was evil and told him that he shouldn't open it. Well, the Big Blue Idiot didn't care about what she said and he opened the chest. It was filled with shiny gold coins and they almost glowed in the light of the leaky underwater lair. What the chest also held was the spirit of an evil pirate, Arrrrr…" Shego crooked one finger, closed one eye, and leaned over her daughter when she said that. Grace giggled.

"Well, while Green Girl was busy finding someone to buy the treasure chest, the Big Blue Idiot decided that he needed to let out his inner Pirate for some reason. He dressed up in a purple pirate coat, with a purple hat and a big yellow feather. He had also glued on a mustache and a little beard on his chin like a goat to try and look more dashing." Drakken had looked like a total dork in that outfit and the memory brought a smile to her face.

Grace goggled. Blue and Purple? Why had she never tried that? That would be awesome!

"Well, the Blue Fox and Monkey Boy showed up and before a fight could ensue, Monkey Boy made a hole in the protective glass window and let in the ocean. The Big Blue Idiot ran away at that point, whining and crying and made Green Girl carry his treasure as they escaped. But that wasn't the end of things."

"It wasn't? But Blue Fox stopped them?" Grace sounded a bit upset at that, as if that wasn't the was the world worked.

"Nope, she didn't stop them Sweetie, just destroyed the lair. Don't worry, he get's stopped in the end. Now, when they escaped, the Big Blue Idiot with an evil Pirate spirit inside him called Green Girl a wench."

"What a wench?" asked Grace, looking a bit confused at the word she had never heard before.

Shego thought about the best way to put it. "It originally meant a young working girl, but now… well don't let anyone call you a wench."

Grace nodded along, trying to figure out what her Mommy meant. It was easy to agree to things she didn't understand.

"So there you have Green Girl helping them escape and somehow the Big Blue Idiot ended up with a parrot on his shoulder, which only helped him look more piratical. Well, the ghost of a long dead pirate filled the Big Blue Idiot and he wanted to raid a lighthouse so he could find his magic sword. Oooooooo…"

"Oooooooo…" Grace followed along and then giggled.

"Well, once he got his magic sword from the lighthouse, The Big Blue idiot summoned his Eeeeevil pirate ship from the deep. The crew decided to attack the village that was near by and the Blue Fox, along with Monkey Boy took another ship and gave chase. The Blue Fox swung over to the ship and started fighting the pirates."

"Yay!" Grace loved the Blue Fox, since she was the hero of the stories. For some reason she was picturing the Blue Fox looking like her Momma.

"The Big Blue Idiot attacked the Blue Fox and was losing, as he wasn't the best fighter. Well, he knocked her back with the power of the magic sword and the Green Girl wasn't happy with that. She loved fighting the Blue Fox and now the Big Blue Idiot was in the way. Green Girl smacked the Big Blue Idiot and got the Magic Sword, but before she could do anything, the treasure chest and the Big Blue Idiot went overboard. The evil pirate Ghost that was inside the Big Blue idiot left and then the boat and everything disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Green Girl had to escape when that happened but she did save the Big Blue Idiot from the Blue Fox, who had jumped overboard to save him. They raced off into the sunset with Green Girl yelling at the Big Blue Idiot."

Grace smiled and then gave a really big yawn. She snuggled deeper into her bed and closed her eyes. Shego kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Pleasant dreams Muffin."

"Night Mommy."

"Night Gracie." Shego left her daughter's bedroom and spotted Kim leaning against the outside wall, just out of sight of the room, grinning at her.

Kim chuckled and said, "I remember that happening. It was totally screwed up. Mr. Barkin and his weird ideas for the Junior trip."

"I bet you did. You know, you looked pretty cute in that pirate get up." said Shego.

"You know I still have that outfit." replied Kim, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Shego pulled Kim into a hug and growled out, "Arrrrrr… Avast ye scurvy dog."

"Come wench." Kim pulled her wife towards their bedroom. "Time to pillage yer booty. Prepare to be boarded!"

Abby groaned and yelled at them from the living room, "Get a room!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bedtime Stories with Gracie Anne 3

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

If there was anything that Shego hated about being legit, it was the onerous task of paying bills. She had them all arrayed around her at the kitchen table and she was making sure she paid for all the utilities, the massive computer network cable access to the internet, their satellite fees, phone bills, the incredibly huge insurance bills, health care and the like, including Abby's salary. Sure, they had money, but each month her income as a school teacher really didn't cover everything. Maybe she needed to talk to Betty again and make sure Pumpkin and her got paid better for their missions? That could help out. She lowered her head on the table, trying to convince herself that setting fire to the bills was a bad thing.

"Momma?"

Shego looked up at the question from her daughter, smiling gently. "Yes Muffin?"

"You kay?" The girl was holding her pandaroo and was looking up at her with big worried eyes. Her dark red hair covered part of her face and she looked adorable to the super villain turned mom.

"Of course I am sweetie. Come here." Shego turned in her seat and picked Grace up. She hugged the three year old and then kissed her on the forehead. Grace snuggled against her mother happily, resting her head on a breast. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep."

Grace nodded her head.

"Then why are you out here?" Shego was trying to make sense of their strange child and her interesting sleep habits.

"Not sweepy. Can has story?" asked Grace, who then yawned.

Shego smiled and shook her head. She could do this and take a break from the bills. "Sure thing baby."

Grace's weight was nothing in her mother's arms as they headed for the bedroom. Shego held her with both arms, though she could have held her one handed easily with her comet enhanced strength. Shego tucked her daughter into bed, kissed her forehead again and sat on the edge of the mattress. "What would you like to hear? Want some more Curious George?"

Grace shook her head no and said very definitively, "Big Blue Dork."

Shego chuckled to herself, sure, that the name alone would make Dr. D whimper and cry and she enjoyed telling these stories as well. "No problem baby. Let me think of something."

After a few moments of pondering, she thought of a great story to tell, one of their more embarrassing missions. "Okay, so one day the Big Blue Dork had an idea. He thought it was good but it was stupid. He wanted to break into Area 51, which is a place with all sorts of secrets and steal them. The idiot ordered a shrink ray online and had it shipped to a temporary lair in the Mojave Desert."

Grace was hanging on every word, eyes wide.

"However, at the same time as this, the Big Blue Dork had decided to get a pet dog, an obnoxious pink poodle which he named Commodore Puddles. Well, his beautiful assistant, Green Girl, had told him that if he wanted a puppy he would have to take care of it himself. He would have to feed it, take care of it, and take it for walks. And the same goes for you Muffin if you ever want a pet, however, back at the lair, the Big Blue Dork was trying to deal with putting the shrink ray together and with Commodore Puddles, who wanted to go out."

"Momma?" interrupted Grace looking a bit confused about something. Shego was sure that this didn't bode well.

"Yes?"

"Why did Comdoor Puddles want out?" she asked, looking up at her all wide eyed and innocent, a look that Shego knew would turn into the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout the Possible women had.

"Well, Commodore Puddles needed to go outside to go potty." explained Shego, thinking that this was so much better than paying bills.

"Oh."

"Well, just then, when the Big Blue Dork was ranting about how great it was going to be to be shrunk and telling Green Girl to watch her step, the Blue Fox and Monkey Boy burst through a window. Green Girl was excited, as she loved fighting with the Blue Fox, but what was a little weird about this time was that Monkey Boy was busy filming things."

"Why?" Grace cocked her head.

"Because he wanted to make a monster movie." replied Shego, remembering Kim telling her all about this incident.

"Why?" asked Grace.

"Because he wanted to enter it in a film festival."

"Why?" asked Grace.

"Because he wanted to be rich and famous and have all the bananas in the world."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know that or hear the rest of the story?" countered Shego, knowing that if she didn't stop the Why Train, it would never end.

Grace looked thoughtful for a moment. "Story."

"Okay. Now remember that Commodore Puddles had to go potty?" At Grace's nod, Shego continued. "Well, since the Big Blue Dork had failed at his job of taking care of the dog, the dog piddled on his shrink ray. Well it started sparking and such and when Green Girl kicked the Blue Fox into it, the thing turned on and turned Commodore Puddles into a giant!"

Grace's eyes went wide is surprise and she let out a stunned, "Woah."

"Instead of shrinking and sneaking in, the Big Blue Dork then thought it would be better to ride the giant poodle into Area 51 instead. Well as they got closer, the Army attacked Commodore Puddles, first by dropping giant dog biscuits on him."

Grace giggled at that, finding it quite silly. Shego was of the same opinion and had been at the time as well. Honestly, dropping dog biscuits out of B-2 bombers? It was silly.

"Then they tried a giant dog whistle. Well, one of the soldiers dropped the control but the Blue Fox dove out of a helicopter and grabbed it, turning the thing on. It looked like it was working, as Commodore Puddles was going backwards, but a horde of dogs attacked, destroying the whistle. The Big Blue Dork patted Commodore Puddles on the head, calling it a good dog, as if the giant dog had just done something useful."

"Well, the dog broke through the Army and began to dig into the underground lair, when the Blue Fox showed up again, with the camera toting Monkey Boy. The Blue Fox wrapped Commodore Puddles' legs up, which tripped the dog. But the Big Blue Dork made Commodore Puddles roll over and somehow the dog was able to capture the Blue Fox and Monkey Boy. The Green Girl stood there, bored because she couldn't fight the Blue Fox and the dog was annoying."

Grace yawned really wide and snuggled down into her blankets more, hugging her pandaroo tightly. This was a good sign and Shego smiled, deciding to bring the story to a close.

"Well, just then, Monkey Boy's pet rat showed up, somehow having made itself a giant as well. Commodore Puddles and the Rat fought, which allowed the Blue Fox to escape and fight the others. Once again, the Big Blue Dork failed but this time he had been beaten by a rat."

Grace smiled sleepily at her mother, having trouble keeping her eyes open. Shego stood and kissed her daughter on the forehead again. "Good night sweetie. See you in the morning."

"Night Momma." yawned Grace, closing her eyes.

Shego watched her daughter sleep for a moment and then smiled to herself. She was truly enjoying motherhood and it was in its own way, more fulfilling than villainy had ever been. She walked out of the room and shut the door most of the way, leaving a crack open in case Gracie needed the bathroom.

She walked back to the stack of bills groaning. This part sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Bedtime Stories with Gracie Anne 4

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Shego paced back and forth in the family room, glaring accusingly at the clock. Kim was supposed to be home well over an hour ago. It irritated the former thief to no end because she strove to be punctual. You had to be because some windows in security were only open at specific times and being late could ruin a job. But now, it was a courtesy thing and the fact that Kimmie had not called to let her know why she was late only made things worse. Sometimes her wife was so inconsiderate. Was it really that difficult to pull her head out of a book and let her know that she was occupied. What if she were dead in a ditch or something?

As she was pacing, with occasional flares of plasma coming up from her clenched fists, a tiny voice asked from the doorway, "Momma? Are you angry?"

Shego froze in her pacing, released her clenched fists and turned to face her daughter. Just what should she say here? It was clear that she was upset and Grace had clearly picked up on that. Should she be honest with her daughter or should she lie? As a kid she hated adults lying to her but could it have been for her own good? She didn't have a clue but went with her own feelings on the matter, "Yes baby. I am a bit angry."

"Are you angry at me?" Grace was clutching her pandaroo to her chest, almost afraid of the answer.

"No Muffin, I am not mad at you. I am mad at your Mommy." replied Shego, her voice a bit tight. She kind of wanted to yell but she was certain that Grace would not understand.

Grace's big green eyes got wide as tears began to glisten in them and Grace's voice seemed close to tears when she asked, "You're mad at Mommy?"

Shego crouched down and took her daughter into her arms. This certainly called for comforting of her daughter. "It's okay Muffin. Mommies get mad at each other sometimes. It doesn't mean we don't love each other, just that the other person did something stupid."

"Mommy did something stupid?" This seemed to confuse Grace as she had not known such an act was even possible.

"You bet, but let me worry about that. Now what is my Princess Elphaba Zenobia doing up? Aren't you supposed to be in bed asleep? I remember you being tucked in."

"I wasn't sleepy." yawned Grace, trying to look defiant.

Shego smiled. Her daughter always seemed to be able to calm her down, which was a good thing as she still had a hot temper. Kim was still in trouble but Grace had saved her wife from a good roasting. She had to wonder if Kim even knew how many beatings Grace had saved her from. "So I see. Let's put you back into bed, as it is late and Princesses need their beauty sleep if they are going to grow up to be beautiful Queens someday."

"Beautiful like you and Mommy?"

"You bet. Come on." Shego picked up her daughter and carried her back to her bedroom, cuddling with her the whole time. She tucked her under her sheets and sat on the side of the bed. "Now are you good?"

"Can I has a story?" asked Grace.

"Sure. Want Goodnight Moon again like earlier?"

"No. Want Big Blue Dork." Grace yawned again, really wide so Shego had a clear shot at the girl's uvula.

"Okay. Let's see... so this one time, Big Blue Dork had this plan to make an evil death ray to zap all the tires on all the cars, bikes, planes, everything with wheels so that no one could drive anything anywhere. Well, during his big rant about how awesome he is and what a great plan it was the Blue Fox and Monkey Boy burst through the air shaft and tried to stop him.

"Well, obviously Green Girl was ready for this, knowing htat they were sure to come and knowing that they liked the air vent for some reason and she had the minions dog pile onto them. They minions got Monkey Boy easily, especially after his pants fell down but the Blue Fox was incredible as usual, fighting them off. Green Girl jumped in and managed to defeat Blue Fox and soon they were taken to a different part of the lair."

"Wha' happened next Momma?" Grace yawned again, her eyes drooping.

Shego thought back to that moment, after she had first beaten Kim, early on in their battles, but before she had started to develop feelings for her. This had really been the first step that had led the two women to this point, married with an amazing daughter. This life they had would not have been possible without this moment. "As you can guess, the Big Blue Dork was super excited. He had just captured the Blue Fox. He would be so famous. He would be known as the Supervillian that had stopped the Blue Fox once and for all. Other villains would bow down to how great he was. He had the minions tie them into a big trap that would lower them into a giant blender. This looked like it would be the end of our heroes."

Grace's eyes went wide and she gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Green Girl decided that the smart thing to do in this situation would be to make sure that the two prisoneers were secure before they were dunked into the blender, so there would be no chance for escape. Well, Monkey Boy was really secure, so there was no problem there. When Green Girl got to the Blue Fox she noticed that the minions had missed a couple of weapons that the girl would be able to reach in order to free herself. She was about to take them when she looked into the Blue Fox's eyes. The young woman had green eyes."

"Like Mommy's?"

"You bet. And they were like Green Girl's own eyes. What was different was that instead of simply being defiant the eyes looked like they were looking deep into the Green Girl, trusting her not to do this." said Shego.

She remembered being there almost like it was yesterday, with Kimmie bound and helpless, seconds away from an aganozing death. Those eyes had caught the merecenary and touched her. They had made a connection that had been pretty profound and it had only grown, where their fights had become more like sparring matches and less like life or death throwdowns. That moment was probably where everything really began, that one moment when Kim trusted her not to doom her to death. "Well, this touched Green Girl, so a bit against her better judgement she turned away from the Blue Fox and said everything was okay. Cackling, the Big Blue Dork started to lower them down into the blender when the two heroes escaped and then the fight really began."

"Wow!"

"You know it Princess. So Monkey Boy went after the Big Blue Dork and the death ray while the Blue Fox had her hands full fighting both minions and Green Girl. Well, the fight was really hard and a lot of minions got tossed into each other and even used as weapons by the two girls against each other. Meanwhile Monkey Boy tripped over a power cable and fell into the the control panel, pushing buttons, telling the machine to do about 47 different things to do at once.

"Well, the machine quivered a few times, couched several times and then wept kaput in a burst of sparks. Green Girl and the Blue Fox were still fighting agiants each other while this was happening. Kicks and punches were flying and in trying to escape the epic fight betweee those two, the self destruct button was pushed by a flying minion. Green Girl knew what she had to do when she heard the alarm and so took off, to save the Big Blue Dork. Everyone escaped and the lair blew up. The Big Blue Dork cried and cried because his plan had failed once again. The end." Shego kissed her daughters forehead. "Now go to sleep Muffin."

Grece yawned, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep, Kim's old pandaroo tight in her arms.

Shego headed back into the kitchen and got herself some hot tea. Knowing that Abby would be able to deal with any new misadventures from her daughter, she went outside and sat in one of the deck chairs looking out over the dark pool, listening to the sounds of the night insects. With some effort she kept her thoughts focused on the story she told Grace, about the moment where she started falling for Kimmie. It was certainly helping to keep her from getting mad again. No one had ever trusted her like that before, especially once she had stopped being a hero. It had really touched her.

She cocked her head when she heard the distinctive sounds of the Sloth, Kim's car that had been tinkered on by her wife's brothers so many times that it was almost guaranteed to explode any day now. With a smile she headed back inside, pleased that her Princess was home.

Kim trudged in from the garage, after the garage door closed behind her and the security check cleared the room. She looked wiped out and was dragging her backpack instead of wearing it. Shego saw her and she hustled over, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"No. I was filling up the Sloth and when I went inside to get you a rose to make up for being a little late, there was a hold up in progress. So I dealt with that, then the police, took forever to give my statement and to top it all off I forgot your rose. Oh and my Kimmunicator got busted in the fight." The look in Kim's eyes was one of sadness, frustration but more importantly of trust that it would all be alright. It made Shego smile slightly.

Shego hugged the red head to her, nuzzling her wife's hair some, very happy that nothing had happened to her love. Losing the Kimmunicator meant that it would have been a while before she had been contacted by the police or Global Justice. "Never mind. Your home safe and sound. That's what matters. I love you Princess."

Kim relaxed completely into the embrace, all but falling into her love's arms. "I love you too, Eme."


End file.
